Kryptonite
by mewmar
Summary: It's a songfic I did today based on the song kryptonite by 3 dorrs down.


**Kryptonite By mewmar**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or this song. Just the paragraphs in between the lyrics.

Pairing: Harry/Darco

Review please!

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

It's so confusing. Why can't it be simple? I feel like I'm spinning around. See what's happening around me and can't do noting about it. Can't help, can't discuss and can't talk. I probably can't do anything. Why do I have to be so weak? I'm not like you. I'm not a hero neither a savior. You're the courageous one here, not me but I feel that it's my duty to try and be there for you. Slytherin's contrary to popular believe are loyal to each other. Even the sorting hat says so. You're not a slytherin though, you're a Gryffindor but still you got some of our qualities, you just don't show them. My friends won't understand. Your will be socked beyond believe.

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

You're still be my hero even after death probably. You saved me from darkness. You saved me from my family. You saved me from my future. You saved me from myself. I sill remember the night, I attempted to take away my life. You saved me, even if we were supposed to be rivals at that time. We always knew there was something between us. Something deep and unstoppable. I wasn't the only one that I felt it, was I? I'm not imagining things, am I? I'm not going crazy, am I?

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

That day you saved me was the day I understood that my heart was your forever. I couldn't do a thing about it. That day was also the day we first kissed. It was a small peck on the lips yet it made us shiver for a long about of time. If I think hard about it I can still feel the tingles it left on my lips. We're swimming into madness, you and I. The things we saw and still see will hunt us forever if we live. My mother knows about us. She saw the photos we took when we where in the muggle world. Do you remember, when we went to Venice by portkey? You insisted on going on your birthday saying that now that we were both of age we didn't have to hide anymore and that we needed to celebrate. You couldn't have been more wrong. Your friends found out at told my companions and they worked together to separate us. It was the only time the agreed on something, saying that we were influencing too much each other.

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

we didn't even have time to say a simple goodbye the next day before they took us to different houses. I was supposed to become a death eather and you the savior of the wizarding world. Your friends probably knew that I had no wish of becoming a death eather but they sent me to death the same. They never liked them and I don't blame them.

But I'm not becoming a puppet in the hands of the master of puppets. If this was a fairytale you would come and save me like prince charming and we'll live happily ever after. But this is no fairytale. It's the reality. A world full of death and mistakes made by mankind. Goodbye my dear Harry. Tonight at midnight I will take my life.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

A/N: If you have a suggestion for a songfic where Harry saves Draco tell me. I know I have a lot of pending stories but I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories for this year so I'm doing a lot of one-shots and songfics. If you have a request tell me. I'll probably update this Christmas holidays or next year. I already have about two chapters of passing time typed and two chapters of disturbing the Dursleys written down. When I find some time I'll update.

Poll:

Which Harry/Draco songfic do you want to see the most?

saving me by nickelback

what I've done by linkin park or

never again by Kelly Clarkson

Some other (state which song by which artist/group)

Leave your vote in a review.


End file.
